the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Oct 2017
00:00:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Guys I am fixing up Fight the Lighto have rhyme 00:01:47 CHAT Heckboi: yeh 00:01:49 CHAT Heckboi: the lack of rhyme is the main reason why i don't like it 00:02:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:02:46 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:02:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 00:02:55 CHAT South Ferry: I deleted it! 00:03:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So did I! 00:03:01 CHAT South Ferry: And yet you ignore this! 00:03:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was recreated. 00:03:11 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:03:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I deleted it! 00:03:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And blocked Brickle! 00:03:19 CHAT South Ferry: Fight the Light is a global disgrace. 00:03:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You blocked Brickle? 00:03:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @South I did not like it much myself. 00:03:45 CHAT C.Syde65: So should it be created as a sandbox? A testing space. 00:04:00 CHAT South Ferry: We need to completely redo Fight the Light, 00:04:02 CHAT South Ferry: From scratch. 00:04:35 JOIN NX ShadowClaw has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:52 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:00 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: hi 00:05:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: How? 00:05:04 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: hi mcr 00:05:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 00:05:29 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: hi korra 00:05:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:06:12 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: how u doing, bro? 00:06:36 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back Nx ShadowClaw. 00:06:47 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: south 00:07:26 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: i think you'll find that i'm not Nx ShadowClaw 00:07:38 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: im NX ShadowClaw 00:07:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 00:07:49 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: cap X in NX 00:07:51 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: XD 00:07:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he's right! 00:07:52 CHAT South Ferry: Called a mobile keyboard, don't have my trusty tab complete right now. 00:08:04 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: kk 00:08:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Pc wikia is better than mobile wikia imo. 00:08:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 00:08:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone knows this. 00:08:33 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: no korra, he never capitalized the x 00:08:39 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: also. 00:08:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I haven't even used Mobile wikia and I know this. 00:08:48 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: korra - tkf 00:08:57 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: mess - moh 00:09:04 CHAT South Ferry: One advantage of mobile FANDOM is that you can take it anywhere. 00:09:08 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: south - sf 00:09:22 CHAT South Ferry: User name - acronym of the username 00:09:23 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: me - nxsc or the? 00:09:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Excuse me. 00:09:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I used Mobile wika like a bunch of times, all times I had bad experiences. 00:09:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm MS. 00:09:55 CHAT South Ferry: What, TheKorraFanatic? 00:09:55 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: am i nxsc or the, korra? 00:10:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MS = Mr. Sexy 00:10:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:10:08 CHAT South Ferry: You most likely had a bad device, MCR-The-Orange. 00:10:10 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: nope 00:10:14 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: thats me 00:10:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I had an Iphone, South Ferry. 00:10:27 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: yes actually 00:10:30 CHAT C.Syde65: So should Project:Sandbox be created as a sandbox? I just wondered. 00:10:34 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: korra is ms 00:10:43 CHAT South Ferry: A terrible device choice. You most likely did not select use the Desktop cersiom 00:10:47 CHAT South Ferry: Version*. 00:10:49 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: ms - a divorced female 00:10:51 CHAT South Ferry: There is no difference. 00:10:54 CHAT Mendes2: that's me? 00:10:58 CHAT Mendes2: Mr. Ew? 00:11:03 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:11:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 00:11:06 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: korra's divorced 00:11:10 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:11:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Ms is a female that doesn't live by Mrs or Miss. 00:11:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @mendes 00:11:18 CHAT C.Syde65: It doesn't have to be divorced. 00:11:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mr. Ew 00:11:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I am Mr.....I don't know. 00:11:31 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: Ms Fanatic. :D 00:11:39 CHAT C.Syde65: It's a female that prefers not to state whether they are married or not. 00:11:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice to meet you Mr.........I don't know. 00:11:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow, I'm male. 00:11:51 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: ik 00:11:59 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: its a joke smh 00:12:07 CHAT South Ferry: He's aware. 00:12:13 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: im T.H.E. 2016 04 23